


aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Multi, Protective Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, looking at you Robbie, no distubing age gap relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Calamity Ganon has returned. All hope is lost. What is keeping everyone from despair.
Relationships: Impa & Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa & Purah & Robbie (Legend of Zelda), Impa & Purah (Legend of Zelda), Impa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Purah (Legend of Zelda), Purah & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	1. hyrule is doomed

"Purah!" Impa yelled, desperately trying to dig her sister out of the rubble of the collapsing Royal Ancient Tech Lab. "Purah can you here me?"

There was no response.

_Please, please, please, please. Hylia, Din, Nayru, Farore, any goddess. Anyone. Please don't let my sister be dead._

Impa felt her fingers touch the warmth of flesh and kept going, praying that she wouldn't find her sister's smouldering corpse underneath. 

Impa heard the bang as another Guardian scrambled towards her. _If Purah's dead, this is the end. For me, for all of Hyrule..._

Impa dug up her sister's body and brought her hand towards Purah's face. Still breathing.

"Robbie..." Purah murmured. "He's still... underneath..."

It was all Impa could do to resist the urge to make Purah stay in Kakariko Village and go help the Princess, but she stayed, digging up the rubble, hiding behind the bits of wall that was still standing whenever the Guardian looked their way. Eventually she unearthed Robbie who's breathing was much worse. She gave him an elixir of health and prepared to get them out of their. Unfortunately, the Guardian had noticed them, it's alarm notifying other Guardians and monsters to their presence.

Impa was in no position to carry two half alive people through a burning battlefield slick with the blood of soldiers who sacrificed their lives and civilians who had theirs taken away from them and the rain which... rain...

Impa knew it was a terrible idea, but it was the only way. She grabbed one of her spears, waited for the signs of lighting, forced Purah on her feet, grabbed Robbie, threw and ran. She didn't look back. She threw Purah behind a tree. She still had her Mind's Eye Shield. She'd seen Link do it. If she coud reflect the Guardian's beam...

Or she could give an instruction to her sister. 

"Purah. Go to the entrance to the Great Plateau. Run, steal a horse, I don't care just get there, with Robbie, alive."

"What about you?"

Impa swallowed. "I'll meet you there. I promise."

Purah listened to her. Impa whistlled, calling the attention of all the Guardians in the area. She walked to a clear area. All their beams were focused on her. The alarm was deafening.

"IMPA WHAT ARE YOU-"

She dodged.

She was still hurt by the explosion but she was alive.

"Didn't I tell you to go?"

The Guardians walked towards her. Now for the most idiotic part.

She set down flint, wood and peppers. Then stricked it with her sword. She used her kite to float upwards, using the updraft created from buring the peppers. A technique she discovered due Purah's terrible cooking. She took out her bow and struck one of the Guardian's in the eye with a bomb arrow.

_Now run._

She dropped to the ground and took off running. The Guardians were stunned for a moment and she took advantage of that. Maybe running was cowardly but it was also the only way she could survive.

And she needed to get back to her sister.

The Guardians lost sight of her as she zigzaged throught the trees. She spotted a horse, sneaked up on it and jumped on. Now, she could get to the entrance to the Great Plateau.

She spurred the horse into a gallop stuffed her metal weapons into a bag, once she spotted the entrance to the Great Plateau she dismounted the horse and ran towards it.

"Why are we here?" Purah asked, over the roar of thunder. 

"This is the entrance to the Great Plateau. You and Robbie are the only ones who know how to activate the Shrine of Resurrection. If one of the champions in injured then we need you to be safe."

Purah nodded. "Robbie won't wake up for a little while. He was close to the explosion."

"Explosion?"

"The Guardian's lazer hit an explosive in the lab. I think the Guidence Stones are alright, we should go back there, maybe move it once this all settles over."

Impa was astonished at how naive Purah was, beliving that Ganon would be defeated so easily. Of course, she was closer to Link than Zelda and experienced more hope. Link was competent. Purah had reason to belive he'd deal with the Calamity Ganon easily. Impa had doubts. She'd been close to the princess, listened to her troubles, overheard her crying at the fact that she couldn't unlock her powers.

Impa knew that Hyrule was doomed.


	2. the world is a graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purah, Impa and Robbie attempt to place Link in the Shrine of Resurrection, hoping for him to wake up and save Hyrule soon.

Purah dragged Link across the pathway to the Shrine of Resurrection trying not to cry. The Temple of Time was being destroyed by Guardians. The Sheikah warriors who risked their lives to bring Link to the Great Plateau were dead. Impa was trying desperately to defend herself and a half dead Robbie from Guardians.

And all over Hyrule this was happening to people who couldn't defend themselves as well as Impa could.

Link's hand brushed against the closed door of the Shrine. There was no Sheikah Slate sensor on it so it must have simpily opened because of his touch. Maybe it was designed to only be opened by one of the six champions. Purah jumped down the ledge and lay Link on the strange stone slab. It looked as though it was designed to be filled with some liquid. She took off his shirt and pants and threw them to the side. His pants were torn and covered in blood but his shirt, the Champion's tunic Zelda had made for him, wasn't ripped or burned at all.

Purah heard a bang and reached for the small sword she had on her back. Of course, if wouldn't do much against Guardians. If a Guardian came she was pretty much dead.

"Purah?" came Impa's voice. "Are you there?"

Purah grabbed Zelda's Sheikah Slate and opened the door to let Impa and Robbie in. Her sister had been hit by a Guardian lazer and Robbie could barely walk, but still they managed to walk from the Temple of Time to the Shrine of Resurrection without dying. Purah had never been more proud of them.

"I have Link here. Robbie, you need to help me set it up."

Impa sat next to Purah as she fiddled with the workings. "Some soldiers tried to help us. There are a lot of people gathered in the Temple of Time... maybe to evacuate."

Purah ignored the note of doubt in her sister's voice, questioning if saving Link was worth it, if the people of Hyrule gathering on the Great Plateau was worthless. Maybe Purah had just gotten the more hopeful side of things, but given enough time, she belived that Robbie and her could create a Guardian purification device. Then Link could wake up and they could defeat Ganon along with Zelda. Purah longed to tell her sister what could be, but knew that despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary, Impa was going to belive in the worst possible outcome.

Finally, one of them hit the right switch and blue, translucent liquid raised up, covering Link's face.

Purah stood up and placed the Sheikah Slate in the pedistal, it twisted and the Sheikah Slate disappeared. 

"Are we done?" Impa asked. "We need to leave the Great Plateau, find somewhere safe."

Purah nodded and climbed out of the cave. She ran towards the ledge overlooking Hyrule.

And the Great Plateau was covered in bodies.

Impa said something as she helped Robbie out of the cave but Purah didn't hear- couldn't hear. 

The bodies where everywhere, in various states of death, some still breathing, still screaming but she could see the red lazer.

Impa was right, she was right the whole time. The world is a graveyard.


	3. a beautiful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs to save his family, even if if costs him his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one may have something to do with our favourite guardian researcher who is now not in a disturbing age gap relationship because that is :sparkles: weird :sparkles:

The Temple of Time was about to be overrun by Guardians. Guardians shooting their beams, killing tens at a time.

But the couldn't have his family. His children.

He grabbed a shield off the ground and knocked an arrow in his bow. He wasn't a soldier, he was a baker, he only carried the bow because it could stun enemies. And that was his only shot.

"Run. Go off the Great Plateau, the world may be a graveyard but we're not dead yet!"

He saw his family run, his child turn to look at him and then-

Fire.

He knocked an arrow in his bow, stunning the Guardian that fired its beam at him. It didn't hit, but explosion caught him.

It recovered and fired another beam, one he couldn't dodge.

* * *

His child wanted to learn how to make crepes, so they took a hiking trip up the Hebra Mountains, collecting wildberries as they went. One their last day on the mountains, they sat and watched the sunrise.

It was a beautiful sunrise.

And a beautiful day.

* * *

But he rolled out the way.

He saw his wife leading the children away, a tear running down her cheek because she knew as well as he did that he was going to-

* * *

They had spent all night perfecting the perfect nutcake recipe, they looked outside their shop's window as the sun rose, turning the sky purple, pink and yellow. They ate bits of nutcake and prepared for the shop to open.

It was a beautiful day.

* * *

He pushed himself off the ground and ran into the middle of the group of Guardians.

Yes, he was going to die and he knew that but if he could save his family for a minute...

It would be a beautiful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was good.  
> Looking back on it, it isn't my favourite but... I think it's alright.


End file.
